The Fox, a Dog, & a Cat
by Animes-BlueNeko
Summary: This is a newly added story its a KibaxNaruto story its very awesome & its based off of my high school life,best friends Naruto & William must survive high school filled with teen drama later chapters it will crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**The Fox, a Dog, & a Cat**_

Hey all my fans this is my second story I'm sorry I gave on my Kekkashi story but I wasn't inspired to go on and I really love KibaNaruto stories. So without further delay here is my story, of the Fox, a Dog, & a Cat !.

Alter ego: Yeah new story, new beginnings new lives to mess up!

William: Hey shut up, you were gonna ruin Gen & Yoshimori relaationship!

Alter ego: I'm sorry its not my fault the wolf liked me (grins)

William: Oh shut up & do the disclaimer.

Alter ego: Ugh fine the author doesn't own anything at all not the fox, not the dog, or any other characters.

William: That's right & never forget that.

Warnings: AU, yaoi, swearing, scary/ life threatening threats, violence, sterotypes, everyone has animal ears and tails, describing of clothing, Kiba x Naruto, my alter ego (evil grins).

It was a bright morning like any other in the city of Kohana the sun was shinning on our favorite blond as he laid there asleep in his bed. Then out of no where his alarm rang with such force that would explode right in its spot unlucky for it our blond smashed it into a million pieces. Naruto groaned as he got out of bed and decided to get reday for school. Since no one was in the house his father Iruka left out to work already, Naruto was alone he decided again to skip school and sleep the day away. Just as he was about to lay back down he got a text dare he look who its from like he didnt already know.

Kitty:'Foxy wake up and get ready for school I hope you wasnt planning on skipping school ... again'

Naruto just groaned and replied:'I'm up ok I'm getting ready just stop bothering me dammit'

5 seconds later Naruto just relized who he just text to and reliazed what he just said. Naruto hurridly got into the shower and washed up he didnt have time to wash his hair because he was going to be getting a mouthful when his buddy got there. And you do not want to be there when this person got angry, Naruto remember the last time that happened his tail was hurting for a month. Naruto grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and a towel for his hair, he raced to his room to get dressed but then he heard a knock at the door, and it didnt sound friendly. Naruto locked his door and went to his closet to find something to wear, now the knocking got louder and more angrier Naruto knew he was going to die if he doesnt answer that door. So he threw on his favorite black shirt with an orange fox on the stomach, a pair of black skinny legs, and his orange and black striped converse. He was ready to die in his favorite clothes, in just a matter of second the front door was broken down, then there was foot steps then Naruto bedroom door was broken down.

At the door stood a figure a short, little child whose blue eyes can rival Narutos', who lithle form can easy be mistaken for a girl,their abnormally long spiky black hair looked like it usually do, their blue & black striped cat tail swayed back and forth and ears the perked up straight. Naruto was in trouble, the person spoke "Naruto Uzumaki! who do you think your talking to sending a text like that to me". Naruto recoiled in fear it was his best friend in the whole world William Cappuccino. William and Naruto has been friends since the fifth grade when William got jumped to his grade,since Naruto is 5 years younger than him, they became quick friends because of a certain incident where William help Naruto from some bullies. Ever since then they have been best friends, even when they both came out to each other yup Naruto and William are gay both are not afriad to admit it.

William glared at Naruto but soon relaxed knowing it that violence wouldn't work, so he sighed and sat on Narutos' bed. Naruto knew the sigh as a sign that William was calm, so he sighed in relief and looked at his friend again. William was wearing a blue t-shirt with a big black splash in the middle a pair of blue skinnys and blue & black track sneaker you would call him a very sexy & sporty blueberry. That is something Naruto tells him everyday."Wow William you look hot today" Naruto needed to flater or else, William stared at Naruto for a minute then smiled & said "thanks, you look pretty hot yourself, now come on or else we are going to be late for school". Naruto knew his bipolar was just fine since one second he was going to kill him the next he is happy. So Naruto called Sakura for a ride since both William nor him knew how to drive, who replied with a heavy sigh and an ok. 10 minutes later Sakura pulled up in her pink KIA Soul, her bubble gum pink hair straighted out with a red hair band she was wearing a pink sun dress with white sakuras on the front, white stockings, and a pair of pink lace strap heels, her pink lion ears perked upward & her lion tail groomed like it always is .

Both boys looked at Sakura in awe she looked absolutely stunning.

But then William rolled his eyes & grinned then said "Nice outfit pinkette where did you find it in a forest with all your other stuff ?". William chuckled lightly at his own comment.

But Sakura grinned & said "Oh thanks blueberry where you find you clothes in the bushes" they both shared a light laugh with each other.

Naruto joined in too to make it a group laughing session, since he know they both don't mean it. Then William realized something they were going to be late for school if they kept laughing. "Oh my gosh we're going to be late for school you guys" they all stopped their laughing & their facial expressions changed, one of fear they all remember the last time they were late the principle wouldn't like it they were going to have a mouthful if they were late especially Naruto. Sakura paniced "quickly into my car we have to hurry if we don't want to get stuck in traffic & be even more late". The three friends jumped into Sakura's car & sped off into the direction of their school.

They all arrived 5 minutes before the late bell rung, they all breathed a sigh of relief "ok that was a close one I'm gonna go to my locker I'll see you guys in Mr. Hatake room ok" said Naruto out of breath from running to the parking lot to the main building in the high school. William & Sakura nodded their response, "right see you guys later" with that said Naruto left to go to his locker, soon Sakura & William left to go to theirs. Naruto was the first to get to his since his was closer, as Naruto was putting tthe combination in Hinata came up behind him & greeted ever so softly a "Good morning Naruto, how are you?".

Naruto jumped back a bit when he heard something & saw it was Hinata "hey Hinata dont' scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to" said Hinata with the biggest blush on her face like she usually do.

Naruto laughed at how red Hinata was he knew she had a crush on him but she took the rejection fine when she found out Naruto was gay, & wanted to still be friends with him. He stopped & remember Hinata said something **' Hinata said something what ws it again before I freaked out when she showed up... oh yeah now i remember'**. "Oh I'm fine Hinata thanks for asking, how are you today?". Hinata answered that in the best way she could " U-uh I'm f-fine t-thank y-you N-naruto".

Then out in the distance Naruto & Hinata heard slamming & someone yelling "Mutt", they both knew perfectly well who that was that bothered William this morning. Naruto knew he had to stop it or else someone blood will be spilled on the floor, so Naruto hurridly ran in the direction of where the noise was coming from. As Naruto & Hinata got closer they heard teenagers shouting "fight" & "yeah Kiba kick that fags ass" & other words being slurred out. Naruto knew the worst was coming, him & Hinata pushed their way through the crowd, when they got to the front what they saw was gonna but Kiba in the hospital. They saw Kiba hold William in head lock & damn did he have a grip, William was struggling to get free from Kiba but he couldn't there were some major difference between these two.

1. Kiba is about 7 years older than William.

2. Kiba has muscles while William doesn't & when I mean muscles I mean really thick ones from all the working out.

3. Kiba is a jock & would have his jock friends help him if William hurts him.

4. And finally, Kiba is a dog & most people say dogs top cats everytime.

Now back to the situation at hands, William is really struggling to break free but it isn't working, Kiba has him real good.

**The end**

**HAHAHA leaving you guys with a cliffhanger to maybe see what gonna happen to our poor little kitten. **

**Please comment, review, add to favorites, alerts, add me too don't forget. Thank you guys I love you very much.**

**Kitty aka KibaKyoGen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kiba's going to DIE!**

**HAHAHAH! Chapter 2 sorry for the cliffhanger & the lack of updates sorry! School has been really stressful & crazy. Also, I've been really lazy because I haven't been feeling well & my psychotic Indian Biology teacher keeps giving project after project for the past 3 months. So again very sorry please don't kill me (hides behind alter ego)**

**Me: Hey kid!**

**William: Shut up! I should let them kill you!**

**Me: If you do then you won't be able to rip Kibas balls off.**

**William: (Mischievous grin) Ok don't kill him.**

**Crowd: Awe! (Sad faces & then walks away with heads down).**

**Me: Thanks!**

**William: No problem**

**Me: Same as everyone else disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anything related with it but if I did all animes would be yaoi & yuri. **

William struggled inside Kibas' grip & wasn't making any progress; he was starting to get really frustrated with this dog.

"Awe what's wrong 'Kitty', the widdle cat can't beat the big bad dog." teased Kiba & with that everyone else laughed at Kibas' seriously unfunny joke. That's what pushed Williams last button, he hates it when someone calls him 'Kitty' by anyone he was really going to snap.

**(A/N: I don't know why I put that I just thought it would be a great weakness!)**

'**Oh no please don't tell me he actually said that. Please dear God tell me otherwise' **thought Naruto whom disbelieve was becoming true as everyone all mocked 'Kitty' with words like **'gay ass nickname' or 'awe lil' kitty'**.

To even worsen his thought Kiba said it again "hey 'Kitty' what's wrong afraid to admit that dogs top cats any day" mocked Kiba. Naruto was the only person to notice the change in the air & to know how William gets when he's mad; his eyes darken, he bares his fangs, his tail stiffens, & his ears perk upward. Naruto counted down in his head how much longer Kiba had to live **'In 5…4…3…2…1…' **as soon as he reached zero Naruto heard a sound, it sounded more like a painful whimper, **'right on time'**. At that very moment William gave Kiba a special kick that he knows of right to Kibas' unfortunate balls that were just dangling there minding their own business until they met Williams foot. Kiba crouched & curled into a fetal position with an "ohm" from him & the crowd some of the other dudes started covering their private parts so they won't be next.

William hovered over Kibas' shriveled up form once blue eyes turned into black slit with blue on the outside like a real cats eyes. Just as William was going to give a fatal neck stomp someone pulled him away. It was a blond girl with mocha chocolate eyes, silk like skin, hair lengthen to her back. She wore a short pink skirt with a white top that looked to small because of her big boobs with a BIG pink heart in the middle. William turned to look his best friend in the whole world (next to Naruto) Kinta Hakkakkann, she stared coldly at William because he knew that Kinta likes Kiba & Kiba would date her & fuck her, but that wasn't the point he knew she packed a punch. She may look nice & sweet but she's 125lb of pure muscle & you can't even tell.

After, getting the glare Williams' eyes softened & he moved away from the 'mutt', noticing no one over top of him Kiba got up & saw William walk away with a sexy blonde. Then trying to be a tough guy Kiba taunted "yeah run away you gay punk" William just waved it off & kept walking. Kiba growled he hates be waved off, but he knows he can't do nothing if he ever wants to keep his balls. Naruto & Hinata both sighed Kiba was lucky Kinta was there to stop William or else Kiba would have been sent to the hospital on life support.

Hinata checked her watch class started in 5 minutes she really needed to get to Guy sensei class to hear another lecture on 'the springtime of youth' or some other crazy one. "N-naruto I have to go to class I'll see you l-later o-ok" with that Hinata left along with a major fraction of the people who were there. Naruto sighed he was all by himself now regretting the idea he thought he should just go to class already.


	3. Chapter 3

A Fox, a Dog, and a Cat

Me: I'm back I'm like super sorry about the delay a lot has been happening...*hides behind ego*

William:*rolls eyes* stop hiding behind me, I can't protect you FOREVER!

Me:I know but the longer I stay safe the sooner you can neuter Kiba-sama! :3

William:Hmmm I like that but...*glares* why do you like him so much, showing such respect for him?

Me:Because he's hot duh!

William: Whatever, as long as I'm the only one who can emasculate the mutt I don't care!

Me: Don't worry you will *evil giggle*

Chapter 3: End Of A Close Call

***************English********************

_Naruto walked to his first period class which was English with one of the most perverted teachers in the whole to Jariyah sensei... Naruto thought out loud, walking into the class Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha._

**(A/N: To all the Sasuke fans I just want to tell you guys that I extremely dislike Sasuke that traiting emo basturd, if you have a problem then figure out how to solve it!)**

_As Naruto sat down he stared at Sasuke, he couldn't lie Sasuke did look good for an emo. Sasuke wore a black shirt with a skull and cross bones on front with the words 'I Saw Your Future', he had black baggy jeans with about 5 chains attached to them. Finally, he had a pair of dark blue or black shoes, to top it all of his onyx eyes match his lynx ears and tail._

_Naruto chuckled Sasuke did look like an emo dressed in all black and decided to greet the Uchiha._

_"Hey Sasuke!", the blond greeted in his usual gleeful tone. Sasuke winced at the loud voice and peeked an onyx eye at the younger fox and grunted his greeting._

_Naruto knew it wouldn't be easy to get a simple hello from Sasuke so he took what he got and he grinned at the raven. He look at the front of the class and saw that their teacher wasn't there yet...again. He was gonna be late...again with some sorry excuse about getting stuck on the road of life blah,blah,blah._

_**'So now we had to play the waiting game...oh how fun'** thought Naruto filled with sarcasm._

_***************hallway*****************_

_William and Kinta walked side-by-side to Kintas' next class, not without having a little 'talk'. The blond girl stops and glares at her best friend, her bear tail stops swishing and her ears lay flat on her head. She breathes then she starts to talk._

_"William you can't go around beating Kiba-kun up like that!",she almost yelled at the cat. He glared right back at her, his glare could kill "well that mutt should learn some respect, and he started it!", he yelled right back at her. "William you know well I want to be with Kiba-kun and have many children by him", she blushed and turned away. Kinta always infuriated William of her obsession of the Inuzuka mutt (in his term). She turned back around and the two had a glaring contest until someone decided to break it, "alright that's enough" said the new person._

_A boy around 13**(A/N: I'm gonna save the description, but think of Takuya from Digimon Frontier but with onyx eyes, and with black wolf ears and a black tail ok!)**_

_Then a girl came the age of 11, firery red hair tied into a pony tail with her equally red eyes, her red monkey ears and her long red monkey tail, her orange and red shirt that read 'I'm sizzling', and red cargo shorts with red and black pumas. The two that came out was the other two members of their little group of four, William Ishiyama and Karla Bichski._

_"Yeah I'm getting sick and tired of hearing Kibas name every five seconds, it gets aggravating", shout the red head. The taller boy grunted his agreement. Kinta knew to stop now or face the older William later and you don't want to see his bad side._

_**************English******************_

_Naruto was about a second away from falling asleep when Sasuke nudged him. The blond shook his head and looked to the front of the class where there teacher stood._

_His silver ferret ears lay almost hidden in his usual spiky silver hair, his uninterested look on his face, black eyes staring down at his "book". He dressed in a casual grey shirt and blue jeans, tail lay limply against the back of his tail, and he's wearing grey and white sneakers ah so exciting._

_Standing before these group of teens is none other than the incredibly pervery Kakashi Hatake. He glances slowly from his book to look at his english students, he sighs and assign their work for the day. "Read page 134-151, then do a 3 paragraph summary of what you read, whatever you don't finish is homework" and with that he sat down and finished reading._

_Everyone grabbed a textbook and got started to work, well some did. Naruto turned to his right and saw Ino right next to him texting, her platinum blonde hair in a long ponytail, equally blond cheetah ears stand straight and her tail groomed, she wore a very tight purple dress with black tights under it and purple flats, her blue eyes could the sight of Naruto staring at her and decided to tease the other blond._

_"Stop staring Naruto I know I'm hot but I'm not on the market" she said with a wink._

_**(A/N: to all the Ino fans I'm cool with her and all but when shippudden came out I thought she looked kinda whorish, like I'm sorry I think she's awesome but she did kinda wear some really revealing clothes)**_

_Naruto blushed at her but then looked away he'd never think of Ino like that and she knows that. So Naruto turned back around to get his work done while Ino went back to texting._

_-**Ino Text Messages**-_

_Ino: Hey, hot stuff! :)_

_Kiba: Hey sexy! ;)_

_Ino: What class are you in?_

_Kiba: I'm in Iruka-sensei math class :(_

_Ino: Awe poor baby, I'm in Kakashi-sensei english class, messing with Naruto ;) lol_

_Kiba: Why are you messing with that queer? Baby I want you now!_

_Ino: Naruto is cool people, and me too :'(, can you meet me in the second floor bathroom in 10 minutes?_

_Kiba: Sure!_

_Ino: ok, I see you in 10 baby!_

_Kiba: ok babe ;*_

_Ino: :*_

_And with that Ino raised her hand to excuse herself to the restroom, once she gets a nod 'yes' she's off. Naruto stared dumbly after Ino but expected none the less that Ino was off somewhere to get laid, so he continued to work._

_**(A/N: Yeah I'm gonna skip past this, because this is suppose to be yaoi, but does have some straightness for a while!)**_

_***************(_History)***************

_Ino didn't return for the rest of the period of class, which didn't surprise anyone. They know how she gets, that means she won't be back till lunch._

_This is one of many classes Sakura, Naruto, and William share together. They sat together in a group of three in this class and since their teacher Asume didn't care what they did as long as they were quiet about it. _

_Sakura was first to start the 'conversation' "hey did you guys hear that a couple were fucking in the school bathroom!", "yeah I did I thought that was very repulsive and degrading of them like really here in the school, couldn't they have waited for somewhere more private or something", replied William with open disgust as you can see public exbonistism isn't his thing. Naruto being the slow blond that he is didn't know "wait what when did this happen?", "like not to long ago maybe during first period", replied the pinkette. _

_"I only say that because I never heard it and that sounded like the time Ino left...", after Naruto said that all three deadpanned of course it would be Ino. Now that they know the girl who did it they have to figure out the dude. "Hmmm who would want to fuck Ino in the school I mean she just broke up with her old boyfriend Shikamaru right", said the fox. "She did but this is Ino every time you look around she has a new boy toy", replied the cat "hey I might have an idea, but I don't think Naruto would like it", said the lion. "Why not it not like its...", he didn't even have to finish it he already knew it was true, his long time crush is going around fucking Ino. William and Sakura sigh they know exactly who it is and Naruto just figured it out "hmmm that flea bitten mutt I hate that dog, I still don't see what you like in him?", replied the bipolar cat Sakura nodded her head to agree "yeah Naruto he's a player all Kiba wants to do is fuck and go, plus I think he has homophobia don't you see how the way he acts to the blue kitten right here!", she said with concern lased in her voice she didn't want to see her friend get hurt or anything by that Inuzuka. _

_"I know but still you have to see all the great features about him, besides William and Kiba fight because they're cat and dog so they're gonna fight", said the blond male "plus he's handsome, funny, and seems very friendly", "he's trying his best to defend the dog", replied William a little to sharply, then William looked down to see he had a message it was from Kinta. _

_*****Williams text messages_

_Kinta: OMG! William did you hear the rumor of Kiba and Ino were having sex in the teachers bathroom :'(_

_William: Yeah I did, I see my blonds are taking it too lightly_

_Kinta: Your blonds? (:/_

_William: Yeah, you and Naruto like that filthy mutt! _

_Kinta: HE'S NOT FILTHY!, he's incredibly sexy and clean!_

_William: Whatever you say, but you can't say that now because of the news now can you *smirk*_

_Kinta: Well no :(... Well I have to get back to Geography or Aono-sensei is gonna kill me ttyl!_

_William: Ok, ttyl_

_Now that's settled he looked at the two in front of him as they chat he decided he should talk to Hinata who maybe can knock some sense into the mongrel. _

_*****William text messages again******_

_William: hey Hinata?_

_Hinata: Y-yes W-will-iam-kun?_

_William: did you hear the stuff going around?_

_Hinata: Y-yes I d-did and I'm not proud of it :(_

_William: ok, good knock some sense into the dog before I do!_

_Hinata: O-ok I will, H-how's N-naruto-kun holding up?_

_William: eh he's ok I guess he didn't take it too lightly but he has me and Sakura to help him_

_Hinata: O-ok that's good to h-hear, I h-have to g-get back to art o-ok_

_William: ok ttyl_

_When our cat looked back he saw that Naruto was busy texting, and Sakura was talking to Choji who was right behind her, he sighed this was going to be a very long day_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A secret that must be kept a Secret

FDC

Me: Hey I'm back with a new chapter, this chapter is for one of my reviewers who had given me tips on this story & I hope they like this one a little better, the only one they get (-_-)

William: Kiss up!

Me: *glares*

William: *glares back*

Naruto: ok that's enough you two *glares too*

Sakura: Wow a three-way glaring contest how fun! Well on with the story!

*************************************Lunch***********************************

Naruto never knew how boring Asuma-sensei class is, but it was his favorite time of the day lunch. He looked down at the younger boy right beside him and grinned, "I bet I can beat you to the lunch room!", said the blond, then William looked at him & smirked he was all too familiar to Narutos' little game "ok fine you're on" and with that they both ran to the lunch room at top speed.

As usual William wins, unlike his orange fox friend he keeps himself in top shape since he did a lot of sports (1). When Naruto finally arrived they both panted together trying to catch their breath. Sakura soon followed by with Hinata at tow "Wow what that Hinata 35-0" teased the lion. Hinata just blushed & nodded. Then the four got in line for lunch, then went to sit at their table. Naruto had gotten pizza, an orange soda, & french fries. Sakura picked a ceaser salad with an ice tea. Hinata had chosen a turkey sandwich with an apple. Finally, William got chicken tenders, an apple, & cheese fries.

They all sat down to enjoy their lunch when the other group members came Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Karla, Kinta, William, Kiba, Ino, & Sasuke(2). They all sat in this order from top to bottom then back to the top on the other side: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Karla, William C., Kiba, Kinta, William I., Neji, TenTen, Shino, & Lee. When the rest of the group sat down the talking started. Almost everyone was talking except for Sasuke who seems to be in the middle of cleavage, William I. who has to listen to Kinta go on with Kiba, Shino, Neji, & Shikamaru.

Everyone stopped when they heard yelling coming from Ino & Sakura, they all knew what's gonna happen next. "What was that billboard brow" shot the cheetah "oh nothing Ino pig" (3) they both shared a heated glare at each other a look that said 'I'm gonna rip your throat out', now the lunch room was completely silent until Naruto counted down "3...2...1..." As on cue the girls lips met in a furious heat of passion. (4)

To this day no one knows why but whenever these two argue it turned into a make out session for everyone to see. The younger William sighed and went to break up the other two kitties, "ok that's enough kitties play nice" he tried to pry them apart when Kiba walked over to stop him "hey 'Kitty' why don't you let them just keep going a little while longer it's kind of erotic". He paused to see the murderous glare sent his way curtsey of our cat & grinned "plus a lot of dudes would be mad if you stopped this now".

Then Kiba gestured to the football team that glared & growled at our cat if he stopped the little show. The blue kitten hmphed them & went back to remove the 'big cats' from having sex in the lunchroom. Before he could get there a shoe was sent flying his way, but he ducked right in time "hey I said play nice" he shouted he heard some type of incoherent words that sounded like "kitties don't play nice", so he sighed and walked out the lunchroom but when he left the girls stopped.

A rounds of awes and groans was heard in the lunchroom, everyone at the table just sighed and noticed that William was gone. "Hey where did William go?" said the fox "not only William, where's Kiba?" said the pink bear. They all looked around to see the cat and the dog were gone, they all panicked something bad was gonna happen.

**********************************bathroom************************************

William stood in front of the mirror in the boys' bathroom & looked at himself. He sighed when the door open and turned to see the mutt grinning at him. Kiba stalked over to the cat still having that grin and pinned him to the sink counter, then in a flash he swooped down and kissed William (5). Soon William kissed back the dog, & then Kiba hoisted William up on the sink counter. He then licked Williams bottom lip begging for entrance & he was quickly accepted it William can feel Kiba grin into the kiss and grabbed his waist. Soon they broke apart and stared at each other until William kicked Kiba in the knee "ouch…what was that for?" growled the dog, "you horny mutt I heard what you & Ino did earlier!" replied the cat.

Kiba winced at the tone his kitten used "I'm sorry" he said he felt really sorry for that "I was just horny & I knew I couldn't fuck you & it _**has**_ been a _**while**_ since we did anything sexual, I'm so sorry" he hugged the cat tight & looked down at William. The cat looked into the dogs eyes & knew he was sorry he just wanted to hear him say it "I'm sorry too it's just that we've been really busy you know & trying to keep this relationship a secret" replied the cat then going in for another kiss.

William then moved his hand down to cup Kibas balls, when he made contact Kiba yelped & winced because his balls still hurt from earlier. The blueberry looked concerned "what's wrong?" he asked, "my balls still hurt from earlier" he said but then grinned when he got an idea. He knew the next thing his kitten was gonna say "well is there anything I can do to make them feel better?" really William can be a naïve child. Kiba grinned even more "well for starters you can start by giving my balls the works, then maybe you can give my dick the same treatment!".

The blue kitty shot a glare at the dog but otherwise he was gonna do it, he did say 'anything' **'I need to really be careful on what I say'** but none the less he locked his legs around Kibas waist, & swung them around so Kiba can be pinned to the sink, he got on his knees & was face-to-face with Kibas clothed erection. He unbuttoned Kibas shorts, & then unzipped them with his teeth he pulled down his shorts to reveal his black boxers with little white bones on them with a very noticeable bulge. The cat giggled at the underwear the dog decided to wear which earned him a growl.

"I'm sorry it's just so cute, now I see why Naruto and Kinta have a crush on you" he giggled again at his comment. Kiba just stared at the cat who was about to give him the best head he smirked "so I have two other people who have the hots for me Kinta is hot herself, and Naruto is kinda sexy himself". Then Kiba groaned as the air hit his erection, he noticed the large amount of pre-cum it was producing.

Kiba stood at 9 inches he was thick, uncut, & with a huge angry vein running along his length. At the base was a nest of brown pubes then his large egg size balls. William always loved Kibas' manhood it was such a thing made from the Gods. So he decided to do as he was told & started to lick the dogs' balls earning a groan of pleasure from older mutt. He placed both of the egg size balls on his tongue & started to lap at them enjoying the taste of Kiba **'sweat, musk, and earthy hmmm I love his special smell especially the taste of his cum' **thought the cat. Kiba was really enjoying the attention his balls were receiving but then he would love it even more if his cat put his dick in his mouth. William thought he had enough fun with the eggs now it was time for the sausage(6). The erotic cat grabbed Kiba by the base of his dick & blew at the slit earning a moan from the mongrel, taking that as a sign to continue he licked the length from base in clockwork circle to tip sticking his tongue into the slit, occasionally running a fang along a vein to heighten the dogs' pleasure. Kiba could barely open his eyes to see the scene in front of him but he looked down & saw William swirling his tongue around his aching erection. When William starting licking his tongue at his slit he couldn't take anymore he closed his eyes his slit pupils were no longer visible his hand reached the patch of abnormally spiky black hair & guided the head of that person to his dick telling the cat he wants him to suck him now!

As he knows Kiba so well he decided he was done playing with the dog as put his cock into his mouth then reached his tongue out to put his balls in there too. Kiba moaned/groaned and bucked into the hot mouth. He pressed both hands on the back of kittens head & started to mouth fuck the cat he couldn't get enough of that fucking beautiful mouth. "Oh my fucking god I love that fucking beautiful mouth of yours William" he growled. William said something but went unheard because of Kibas dick in his mouth, & the vibration made the pleasure even better for Kiba.

The dog is panting & thrusting frantically Kiba was so close he could feel it, with one final thrust he shot his load in the kittens mouth. Then William started to greedily suck up the juices after he shot his first 7 shot they started to get smaller & smaller. Around the 10 he stop shooting his last stream of cum William really loved the taste of Kibas cum it was very tasty to him. Kiba removed his hands from the back of the head, & stared down at the cat eyes half-mast, panting, grinning. The dog hoist the cat up so he can kiss his cat again, when they broke apart Kiba spoke "that was the fucking best, as always" he never stopped giving his wolfish grin. The cat blushed he has been with Kiba for a few months & they have always enjoyed the sexual actions they do since they can't have sex. (7)

Kiba then wrapped his arms possessively around William, he leaned his head down to rest in the crook between his shoulder & neck. He enjoyed some moments like this but he knew the bell would ring soon he had to go. "Alright kitten its time for us to go", "awe do we have to", "yeah we do but I'll see you this weekend right?!", "yeah you will, bye my horny mutt", "bye my little sexy kitten".

With their good byes they left the bathroom heading off to their fourth period class. (8)

.

1-Yes William is alsob a sporty child, brains beauty, & athletic.

2-Williams' group, rookie 9, & team guy in one whole 16 member group.

3-Maybe I should of made Ino a pig?

4-Yes there will be yuri in here and I'm sorry I didn't mention that

5-William & Kiba are in a relationship duh, it's the way they toward each other read the chapters over again.

6- Yes I'm very corny!

7- William is still a virgin but Kiba is not.

8-Finally very sorry but I don't find my muse so each class with be a chapter instead of a whole day, but don't worry in the future that will change !

**William: this is how we treat on another?**

**Me: Yes ;-p**

**William: I hope you die *glares***

**Me: Awe I love you too, but we have to end the chapter soon maybe if I'm evil enough...THREESOME!**

**William: oh no! Your defiantly gonna be six feet under!**

**Naruto: Oh no please I'm begging you!**

**Kiba: I don't know that sounds pretty damn good?! *grabs cat & fox ass***

**Cat & Fox: ONLY YOU MUTT! *kicks dog in the face***

**Sakura: Damn you pervert, got what you deserve?!**

**Me: *giggle* Awe so cute how the animals play!**

**Everyone: What did you say?! *grabs bats & the song 'climax'***

**Me: AHH! Ishiyama-sama help!**

**William I.: *sigh*….*leaves***

**Me:'Basturd', well until next time, remember to respect cats everywhere & don't fall in love with demon nekos like me ;-p**

**Animes-BlueNeko**


	5. Chapter 5

The Fox, a Dog, & a Cat

Chapter 5!

**Hello all my loyal & grateful readers...I'm back I'm not dead just super busy since school started I'm not gonna promise anything just look out for new chapters...I'm so happy with some reviews on our little kitten well if you read about him I'm basically the same way! This chapter will focus more on Naruto's & William C. friendship, & then Kiba's & William C. relationship & how it began blah blah blah...plus another surprise will be mentioned later in this chapter it's not something big or bad it's just a surprise...then I don't want to spoil the story for those who read it but we all know our cat & dogs relationship will end soon & start to bring up Naruto & Kiba becoming a thing right around the time it crosses over (I'm thinking more than one story leave me suggestions of what ANIMES & YAOI pairs you guys want)!**

**Me: Look I'm sorry Willy-cat!**

**William: *glares* you sicken me, I'm with the dog!**

**Me: Awe don't worry he'll pop your cherry very soon!**

**William: *blush/glares* I'll make this world rain your crimson blood!**

**Naruto: Ah please Kitty-kun calm down!**

**William: Fine alright Fox-chan I will but I don't know when I'll snap again?!**

**Sakura: Enough let's get on with the story this author owns but would love to own the show!**

**************A.P. Biology************ **

After the whole lunch thing it was time for Advance Placement (A.P.) Biology (1). In this class a few members of our 16 person group goes here obviously they're the smart ones. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, William I & C., Kinta, Ino, Shikamaru, & Sasuke attend this class (2). The teacher Shizune sat at her desk waiting for her 4th period class. Naruto decided to sit with Kitty (3) & Hinata in the middle right rows table, Kinta decided to sit with the other girls Ino & Sakura in the front table, while the non social people sat together in the back of the class.

Shizune stood from her seat and walked to the board, as she did this everyone took out their notebooks & writing utensils ready to learn. When Shizune got to the board she wrote something on it & went back to her seat, pulled out a book & started reading. Naruto was puzzled at first at what the board said until he got it : _**I have a cold and a headache so free period, please remain quiet for homework read chapters 18 & 19 in your books, take notes, quiz tomorrow on chapters 15-17 (4).**_

Everyone sat at their seats & decided to talk quietly to each other. Sakura, Ino, & Kinta sat & talked about clothes, boys, & make-up. The non social people sat there quiet William & Shikamaru fell asleep while Sasuke pulled out a book and sketch pad. Naruto pulled out his phone to text Karla, while Hinata text Neji. Our cat was just sitting there when he got a text...dare he ask who.

#######Williams text#######

Kiba: Hey my sexy cat! ;)

William: 8-/ really?!

Kiba: Yes!

William: Why?!

Kiba: Because I love MY kitten!

William: Don't say stuff like that you know it makes me blush:$!

Kiba: Awe I know that's why I do it, just to see that sexy blush ;)

William: Stop!

Kiba: Ok I'll stop messing with you...I'll save it for this weekend :)

William: Why do I put up with you?!

Kiba: Because of my hot body, sexy voice, big dick, great personality, big dick, charm, big dick and balls, big dick, big dick, and cause you love me!

William: You know I'm about half a second from chopping that dick off!

Kiba: Please don't! :(

William: Then stop but I'll txt you after school ok!

Kiba: Ok :'(, bye my sexy little kitten ;)

William: *blush* bye my horny mutt

######back to story#######

The cat looked at Naruto & smiled he remembered the first day they met & became friends.

**+++++Flashback+++++**

**5-years ago**

**Four kids stood outside a classroom door. One was a boy of 8 he leaned against the wall in a calm & cool manner. Then there was a blonde girl of 7 she stood there fiddling her thumbs mentally encouraging herself to not be nervous. Next there was a red hair girl of 6 who had her arms crossed & glared at the door like it was the one to blame. Finally there was a boy who has abnormally spiky hair, (like Sonic the Hedgehog) who hid behind the blond girl as if the door was gonna swallow them whole & needed a body guard. Soon the door opened to reveal the teacher telling the 4 to come inside. **

**The 4 walk back into the room & stood in front of the entire class. They were told to introduce their selves, so the oldest goes first. **

**"I'm William Ishiyama, I'm 8 years old, I don't particularly like anything except sleeping" & with that he leans against the board & pulls his cap over his onyx eyes revealing some of his reddish-brown hair. **

**"Hello I'm Kinta Hakkakann, I'm 7 years old, I love the color pink & animals" then she giggled & was shoved out the way by the red head "Hey I'm Karla Bichski, I'm 6 so the hell what, I like all sort of sports & shit, I have a horrible mouth & attitude got a problem deal with it" & the little fire monkey moved so she can sit on the floor. **

**Finally, it was the little kitten he was way too shy to go up & introduce himself so the blonde did for him "this is William Cappuccino, he's 5 he doesn't talk much, but all we know is that he's an orphan". The little cats cheeks turned scarlet & he tried hiding in the shadow of the nearby tree plant. This was the moment everyone stopped & stared, the classroom was quiet for a little while. They didn't know how to respond to that, the cat looked throughout the class & saw the many faces of other people. His eyes landed on a small blonde boy about his height sitting in the middle of the classroom looking right at him, he saw how those blue eyes were staring right into his blue eyes & smiled just a little. Then the teacher told the new students to take any empty seats available. **

**Kinta sat in between another blonde girl & a pink haired girl, her eyes sparkled "oh wow I really love your hair!". The pink looked at her & smiled "thank you, my name is Sakura Haruno" she held out her hand which Kinta shook with her own hand. The blond girl to the right of Kinta stretched her neck to see Kintas' face. "Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka, you shouldn't be talking to billboard brow over there she not cool, stick with me & you'll be popular too!". Kinta just gave a small smile until she heard a something "Kinta don't listen to that Ino-pig, she doesn't know cool if you put her in a freezer!" Kinta sweat dropped & gave a nervous chuckle as the girls continued arguing. **

**The oldest William decided to sit in the back where he could sleep this bothersome class away. So he sat next to this boy with jet black hair tied into a ponytail his head down & you can obviously hear snoring. Then next to him was this emo looking kid his chin rested on his hands & his eyes were closed but he was awake & extremely quiet...the wolf knew he could get along with these two. **

**Then, the red head sat down in the corner where this other red head boy sat eating chips. "Hey let me get some?" Karla asked a little too rudely, the boy passed the bag over to her as she was about to take some chips he pulled the bag away. "What the hell I was gonna get some?!", her eyes blazed like fire then he extended his hand "Choji" he said with a mouthful of chips. She sat confused but slap it away "I don't do that proper shit like that, I'm Karla" & then they did a not so formal handshake & reached for the bag of chips. She then swiped it away & took a few & returned it to their owner who smiled at her, & she grinned back. **

**Now it was our kittens turn to find a seat & he knew just where to sit. He sat right next to the blonde boy who was looking at him. He heard the boy speak to him in a rather loud tone "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's really nice to meet you" & held out his hand waiting for it to be shake. The cat smiled a little at the fox & extended his hand to shake Narutos' "h-hi Naruto, I'm William" he said in the quietest voice ever almost to Hinata quiet. Speaking of her she lightly tapped the cats shoulder & he turned in his seat to see who tapped him. She spoke as softly as he did "hello, my name is Hinata" she blushed & turned back in her seat when she saw Naruto look at her. "Why hello Hinata" was a timid reply. **

**As the class went on William sat & talked with Naruto, & found out they had a lot in common. They were both orphans who didn't know their real parents except for the people who raised them, & they lived lives in fear & solitude. But Naruto broke out of that shell & became this happy & hyperactive kid & the kitten smiled at that he can feel that him & Naruto would be best friends, & he's not the only one the wolf, the bear, & the monkey saw this change & smiled 'he's finally coming out his shell' they all thought. **

**It was lunch when things started to change. These 8th graders came up to the fox & cat as they ate their lunch & punch the blonde fox right in his cheek. "You dirty piece of trash" one spat at him then spit right in front of Naruto who was in too much pain to get up, by now everyone saw what happened & the cat didn't like how they hurt his foxy. The cat stood in front of the 3 8th graders "what was the point of hitting him you jerks" hissed the cat, his eyes turned feral at them. The leader sucked his teeth "move out the way brat or your next", & that's what did it. **

**"I don't know who you think you are talking to, but it's not me", he seethed this was his breaking point everyone gathered around to see what would happen next "of course we are talking to you, you little pussy shit" the leader growled his group growled too. "You will learn respect! (5)" said the cat & dashed forward. He grabbed the leader by his shoulder & punched him in his gut & when he came to his knees the cat brought he knee up & kneed him in his chin sending him back a couple of feet. Everyone stood shocked then the other two rush forward & William ducked & rolled, he turned around as one was to road house kick him in his temple but he caught the foot & kicked the offender in his groin. He scream in pain & grabbed his self, the kitty brought down the leg & with his elbow he pushed down on his knee breaking it & threw the guy in the direction of the wall. Now you all think that the last one would be smart & run but he doesn't he lunges forward with a left hook that just missed the cat, which retaliated with two hooks of his own, a punch to his gut, a kick to the knee, & a punch to the jaw. He does a hand stand & bicycle kicks him in the chest 4 times in the air, then he leg grabs him & slams him down into the ground head first. (6)**

**Everyone went wide eyed except for Williams other group members the cat panted & looked at his handy work there was blood everywhere they would need imitate attention & would be in the hospital for a few months. The smirked his blood crazy side having been released but then his eyes softened as though he was about to cry & looked at the fear on everyone faces even Narutos'. That what did it he broke down & ran away from everyone Kinta, William, & Karla ran after him to help him, then Naruto got up & ran after him too. **

**When all four caught up to him he was high up in a tree curled up like a cat would eyes puffy from crying. Naruto was first to climb the tree until he was close to the cat, he reached his hand out for the kitten to take it who looked shocked at him, he thought Naruto would have never wanted to see him again but he was wrong he knew him & Naruto would be best friends & nothing would change that. From that day forth it was true these two were unseparateble the best of friends BUFFL, (Best Uke Friends for Life!**

**+++++++Present+++++++**

The cat was pulled out of his daydream when the older black wolf tapped him on his head & sat next to him. "We need to talk" he said in his calm cool voice. "Ok about what wolf-san" replied the cat in his teasing voice, but was given that look that meant it was serious so they both stood & asked can they go to the bathroom once they got a head nod "yes" they left & walk in the hall in complete silence. They stopped & looked at each other "what is it that we have to talk about?", "we need to talk about you & Kiba" (7), "why we aren't doing anything?", "I know you're not but there will be a time where he'll want more than just blow jobs from you he'll want sex", said the older William. "So, what if we do it's not the end of the world" said the cat, "I don't care I don't want you to have sex yet William your only 10, your too young for that type of stuff" said the wolf in his authoritve father voice. "Geez you sound just like a father!" Hissed the cat & crossed his arms over his chest, the wolf growled he hated it when the cat got like this, he was stubborn even for his own good "look I'm not going to say this again, no sex do you understand me" he said with his father like glare, the cat rolled his eyes "no I don't understand you, you always acting like a father to me & Kinta act like a mother but you guys are not your my best friends not my parents". This was the point beyond return for both of them "you know what fine but the long you keep this up the more you're gonna get in trouble, you haven't even told Kinta or Naruto that your dating the man of their dreams, do you even know how hurt they would be if they found out, their best friend is dating their crush", the wolf said in his most calmest voice which is not a good thing, he open his eyes to see the cats head down he looked as though he's gonna cry. He sighed **'at least I got through to him'** he did the most out of character thing he pulled the cat to his chest to comfort him. The cat looked up at him "I'm sorry I didn't think about that I don't want to hurt my blondes" he sniffed but no tears, " I know & I'm not tell you to break up with him just don't do anything with him in public ok", "ok dad" he said while rolling his eyes. The cat heard something it sounded like a chuckle or something because the chest where his head laid rumbled but he brushed it of he probably growl. "Now let's go back to class ok", said the wolf that looked away from the cat & started walking with his hands in his pocket, the cat smiled & followed after his older friend.

They came back into the classroom & sat in their seats. The cat sat in his seat & started to actually think of Kiba.

**+++++Flashback+++++**

**About 2 years ago**

**It was a month after high school started the cat & fox walked side by side. A wolf, a bear, a lion, a monkey, & a panther followed suit. "Look at those two acting like they run this school", stated the monkey "eh that's how they are you got to remember that...now they locked arms so they think they are kings...I mean queens of this school" joked Sakura & her & Kinta laughed. The cat & fox turned around & stuck their tongues out at the girls & continued walking. **

**They all entered the building, they couldn't even get in five steps before Naruto & Kinta stopped & stared, the others followed their eyes till they saw their object of desire. There stood a guy about 5'6 or 5'7 he was muscular but slim with shaggy brown hair that perfectly camouflaged his dog ears & went well with his tail, he wore a red collared shirt & brown cargo shorts that hung loosely on his hips, & green Nike. His skin was an olive tone he had red triangular tattoos on his cheeks that looked like fangs his eyes were feral like a real animals & he had sharp canines. To the blonds he looked like a god, but to everyone else he was not so impressive. The cat scoffed "I've seen better" & turned to leave but was stopped as the dog call out to him "hey you little cat!". The cat turn around a scold on his face "yes is there something that you want?!", then the dog walked up to him and stood in front of him eyes narrowed & feral teeth showing as he looked down on the cat. "Yeah I heard that smart ass comment you made, you little fag, I didn't ask for a queer to judge me", "well it doesn't matter on if I judge you or not I find you to look repulsive & unattractive anyone who would fall for you must have psychological problems, now I would prefer you get out of my face" replied the cat. The dog growled "how about I don't get out of your face, what the fuck are you gonna do about it?!", said the dog & everyone within that radius huddled around they could smell a fight brewing. "What I would do is something you'll have to find out about", "hmm is that so well look I'm not afraid to kick a bitches ass", "what was that you mutt", "oh nothing you little pussy" then there was "ooh" from the crowd. **

**"You know what I don't have time for this" with that the cat started to walk away. "Oi, get back here kitty" the cat stopped & turned around his eyes feral with a glare sent to the dog. "What did you just say?!", the cat knew what the dog said but he just wanted to know if he had the dog had the balls to say it again, oh how he had such balls "I said get back here 'kitty'", said the dog again. "You will learn respect!" Then the cat got into a fighting position, waiting for the dog to make the first move & that he did dash forward pulled his left arm back ready to punch as he released it the cat dodged, but saw his right fist & swiveled away while ducking his left fist they both turned to each other. The cat rushed past the dog, who was confused until the cat brought the heel of his foot into the dogs groin who immediately grabbed it while he was distracted the cat planted his foot into the dogs spine. **

**The dog fell with on "omp", the cat stood ready if the dog was to attack again, but wasn't suspecting him to trip him & grab his legs to slam him down. The cat yelp no one could ever harm him very rarely did the other William did during sparing. The dog stood up pleased at his doing & the cat swung one leg over the other & when both were in the air he flipped up (8). The cat was always flexible like a feline, the dog looked impressed but that didn't last long as he tried to land a barrage of punches on the cat but none came into contact the cat kept dodging all of them. The cat knew had to finish this before any teachers came so he cartwheeled forward & punched the dog in his chin sending him upwards & as he came down the cat brought his got up & planted into the dogs chin, he knew that was enough but as the dog came back down again the cat bicycle kicked him a couple of times in the head until he saw the dog lying on the floor in agonizing pain. **

**The cat was about to walk away when the Principal Tsunade, Naruto's actual grandmother came "Cappuccino in my office, Ishiyama & Hyuga take Inuzuka to the nurse the rest of you scatter or else" her voice boomed & everyone did as she told. **

**William sat in Tsunades office, staring at her with a bored expression as she glared at him, then she sighed "William why did you do that, you know what you did was wrong so now I have to suspend you & Kiba, you know I love you like your my own grandson but I can't have you beating the shit out of people ok, so 3 days suspension", he blink at her with his still bored expression "so the boy I beat up his name is Kiba Inuzuka, right?", "yes he's a freshman like you here (9)", "ok then I'll see you at home then", "ok now go apologize to Kiba, & tomorrow I want you to hang out with him!", "what, why?!", stated the cat with a shocked look on his face. **

**"It's the right thing to do now go" & with that the cat left, he went into the nurses office to see the Inuzuka up, with William & Hinata helping him. When he heard the the door open he turned his head & glared "what the hell do you want?", "look I came to apologize ok, I'm sorry", "hmmp your sorry don't mean shit to me" & when he said that Hinata slapped him on the head "ow what was that for?", "he's being nice & apologizing, which you should too" said the panther. "Ok fine I accept you apology & I'm sorry too", "much better". Then, the cat took a blank index card from a rack & a pen & wrote something on here & handed it to the dog. "What is this?", he asked with an eyebrow raised "Tsunade said we HAVE to hang out tomorrow so that's my number & address, oh & she said 3 days suspension" & then the cat left. **

**_That night_**

**Naruto & William were at Narutos' home watching a movie when kitten got a text message from a number he didn't know. **

**####Williams Text#####**

**Unknown: hey!**

**William: who is this?**

**Unknown: some sexy dog you know ;)**

**William: Kiba?!**

**Kiba: the one & only!**

**William: uh...yeah so what do you want?**

**Kiba: I wanted to ask, would you like to be my boyfriend?!**

**William: WHAT!? WHY?!**

**Kiba: cause I find you very attractive & sexy! ;)**

**William: um...ok sure **

**Kiba: YES!**

**William: shut up!**

**Kiba: no you're blushing aren't you?!**

**William: no….**

**Kiba: yes you are I think it makes you look like a cute virgin, wait are you a virgin?!**

**William: I'm 9 why wouldn't I be?!**

**Kiba: I lost mines at 12!**

**William: eww pervert!**

**Kiba: well I'm your pervert now**

**William: ...don't make me cut you**

**Kiba: I'm sorry sexy but I have to go my mom's gonna chew my ass when she see what you did to me**

**William: oh uh I don't her to yell I can explain to her if you want?**

**Kiba: nah it's not that bad I've gotten into way worst fights then this**

**William: oh ok, well I'm watching a movie so go away**

**Kiba: bye my sexy cat ;)**

**William: really...bye dog**

**William looked at his phone & blushed, & went back to watching the movie with foxy. **

**+++++Present+++++**

The cat sighed & rolled his eyes he still can't believe he said yes but that was almost a year agosoon it would be their 1 year anniversary & he knew that dog couldn't wait...sigh oh this is his life.

1- Where I come from that's a college course that some high school students can take.

2- Kinta & Ino is not smart like that they just took this class because Sakura was taking it.

3- I'm getting tired of said William I or William C so they will be referred to as their animal type.

4- Yes that was my resent homework, & yes same thing with the test it wasn't so difficult.

5- XP who does that sound like any guesses?!

6- I took these from Mortal Kombat 9 Sindel & Sonya x-rays the first one was Mileena original x-ray.

7- Yes that was the surprise he knows but Kiba doesn't know he knows because no one is suppose too.

8- Another thing I stole from Mortal Kombat if you beat Mileena, Kitana, or Sindel in a round & they fall on their back that's how they get up.

9- Yes I'm sorry but I now decided to make Kiba their age all of Rookie 9 is 15, team guy is 16, Ishiyama is 13, Hakkakkan is 12, Bichski is 11, & Cappuccino is 10, everyone else doesn't matter all senseis are 29, & Tsunade is about 37!

**Me: Wow this is a lot I feel so proud!**

**Kitty: hmmp I'm still mad at you!**

**Foxy: awe don't be too mad at him!**

**Lion: yeah it's gonna be ok**

**Bear: *giggle* he's gonna make it better!**

**Panther: y-yeah so no need to worry!**

**Monkey: or we can just fuck him up!**

**Everyone: *glares* no**

**Monkey: fine assholes**

**Me: well until next time respect nekos & kitten & so no to harming of animals! Also if you ever want to contact me I'm always on twitter & facebook, or email me!**

**Twitter: Anime_BlueNeko or BBPussy_Cat**

**Facebook: William Cain I'm the picture with a neko if you can't find me then that's fine...this will also be on my profile where I'll put my facebook link!**

**Emails: williamcain17  or blackblueneko  **

**Animes-BlueNeko**


	6. Chapter 6

The Fox, a Dog, and a Cat

Chapter 6

**Hello all my fanfiction fans well here's chapter 6 I worked hard...there will be another smut scene but no sex *that will come when William goes over Kiba's house* but I've been really busy so keep a look out for chapter 7!**

**Me: I feel so bad now haven't updated in a while...my people need me :'(**

**Kitty: oh man up they wasn't worried about you...some thought you were dead**

**Foxy: don't say stuff like that kitten-chan!**

**Kitty: ok naru-chan! **

**Panther: On with the story!**

******** (Gym) *********

Ah gym class what a wonderful time of day well not in this high school. Well we are with the cat & fox again as they get prepared for gym class. "Come on Naruto, hurry up!", yelled the cat from the outside of the changing room he wore a pair of midnight blue track pants with 3 black strips running along the side of the legs, with his blue hoodie & his same track sneakers. "Alright here I come, keep your panties on!", soon the fox came out with the recommended gym clothes a pair of green shorts with the Konaha ninja's logo on the left leg, & a white shirt with Konaha P.E on the front. "You know you're going to get in trouble for not wearing uniform?!", "So do I care?!" said the cat as he rolled his eyes & walked away.

As the cat turned around he walked right into the coach's chest, Guy sensei "Cappuccino you need to be more careful, now class gym is outside today" he gave his signature thumbs up pose and cue teeth sparkle, so yes gym is outside which just means more work for the class. As everyone gathered outside coach Guy gave the assignment "Alright everyone I want 10 laps around the school, Cappuccino & Inuzuka I want 15 from you two in 30 minutes" then he blew his whistle & everyone was gone Naruto kept pace with Sakura they looked ahead & saw a brown dogs tail & a black & blue stripped cat tail. Kiba & William took up the lead but lapped the other students by 2 laps; it's good to do a lot of sports like these two. Kiba does football, basketball, soccer, & track while William does track, field, soccer, volleyball, MMA, figure skating, & gymnastics.

William & Kiba finished in record time "that right the spirit of youth is with you two prodigy, I'm expecting at least 5 trophies in you names!" they zoned out the coach but he said they needed to shower the cat mentally panicked showering alone for 45 minutes with the dog...that's not good. The cat walked into the shower room with a towel wrapped around him, he took it off & walked into the shower which should have a curtain but doesn't & turned on the water & let it wet him a bit. His hair fell flat against his back reacting down to his butt; he now really looks like his sister. Then the cat felt arms wrap around his waist, a nose to his neck, & a hard cock against his ass. The blue kitten rolled his eyes he knew who it was & why they were there.

"Wow two moments with you in 1 day, I must be lucky" teased the dog, "go away I'm not in the mood mutt", "oh so feisty, this mutt likes", the cat groaned as the dog won't leave him alone "Kiba what is it that you want, I'm trying to shower" the cat tried his best to get the dog away. "Well I want a little action & we are alone for another what 40 minutes", kitty sighed " listened Kiba you have 2 options cold shower or your own hand...make your choice" he turned to glare at the dog you can feel the ice from his stare.

Kiba chuckled he loved teasing the cat & he knew he shouldn't push for anything so he thought of another option "well...can I have a kiss, & another blow" the cat sighed "listen dog if you don't stop asking me for sexual favors I'll chop your manhood off & shove it so far up your rear end that you'll be passing through your cum for the rest of your miserable life". Kiba fidgeted he was scared shitless 'well damn that was a new one' the dog mentally thought. The cat looked into his mutts eyes & saw the fear in them, he sighed "fine but after this you have to wait till this weekend, do I make myself clear!" demanded the cat. The dog smirked he knew what that meant, oh yeah 2 days from now he was finally going to take the cats cherry. You can see the victory dance he was doing in his head. The blueberry turned the water off & dropped down to his knees in front of the dog & stared at his erection again. "Why are you horny all the time?!", "because I'm always around your sexy ass!" William gave Kiba that flat out look "really", "yes" he smiled down at the cat.

The cat rolled his eyes "horny mutt" & as soon as they were about to get down to business the rest of their class came into the gym room. Kiba groaned while the cat had his own victory dance. They went to grab their clothes & got changed back into their school clothes, as the couple came out the other male students were coming in some looked into the room to check for any damage while the others chatted it up. The cat saw his fox & ran over to him "come on fox-chan hurry up so we can go to our next class" cue pleading eyes look (only a cat would do). Then something happened, Nathan one of Naruto's ex-boyfriends walked up to the ukes. "Well well look at these 2 hot ass ukes all holding onto each other ready to put on a show for me awe so cute", then he grabbed both of their asses a& gave a hard, firm squeeze. You should see the fury in Kiba's eyes 'how dare that low life ass wife touch _**my cat & my fox**_' damn Kiba was pissed. But that's what Nathan should be worried about...he has to worry about 2 animals ripping out his throat.

Nathan turned to look at the 2 ukes face & paled the temperature in the room was mixed between an ice cold glare from the cat & a burning hot glare from the fox. He didn't know who to be scared more of, but it doesn't matter now they were just as bad "how dare you touch me" they both said simultaneously. Then they both gave him a kick to the groin, & then brought one of their knees up to knee him in his chin sending him a few feet back he groaned in pain, the cat & fox growled waiting for him to try something like that again. But then his 2 other friends stood in front of the cat & fox "hey the fuck you do that for you crazy little shits", "the hell did you say", "we are not afraid to take both of you down with no sweat", "shit you 2 little scrawny fuckers wouldn't stand a chance, hey Nick maybe after we kick their ass we could fuck them nice & hard afterwards", "yeah that sounds awesome Nadir" agreed Nick, & for some reason nobody heard what they said except for Kiba, William, & Naruto.

Nick dashed forward towards Naruto, who easily dodged the punch & gave a right hook to Nick's face & a road house kick to his face sending him to the ground in pain. Nadir was furious so he ran at Naruto while his back was turn but didn't see a fly kick to his face curtsy of the cat & in seconds they both were down "hmmm who do they think they are, & then they think they would have sex with us, jerks", "Cappuccino, Uzumaki to the principal's office now" bombed the voice of coach Guy. They both sighed & grabbed their stuff & went to Naruto's grandmothers office, she looked pissed when the boys walked into there. But there was someone else who was in there too Naruto's father Iruka Umino.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, I expected better from you to get into a fight & could seriously injure those boys, Mr. Cappuccino I expected that from you but why you 2, just tell me why?!" said Iruka. Tsunade cleared her throat "please explain yourself or both of you will see a new shade of hell when we get home", as the boys explained how the boy Nathan grabbed their butts & his other friends said they were going to "rape" them, when they beat them up. The 2 adults listened carefully then Tsunade spoke first "ok I see we will have a conference with the boys' parents, but you both are suspended & grounded until Monday only Sakura, Mr. Ishiyama, Kinta, Karla, & Hinata are the only ones to visit & talk too, no cell phones or internet, can't be out after 5pm, & no TV now get your asses home" the cat & fox groaned but none the less left.

"Well we are in trouble", "yeah as long as I brothers don't find out" speaking of the devils. A car pulled up in front of the ukes it was black with red & blue stripes one of the front windows rolled down & they were met with a pair of icy blue feral cat eyes that could be mistaken for black & red feral fox eyes. They didn't look happy "ugh hey Jangero" said the cat nervously, "hey ugh Kyuubi" said the fox just as nervous. "Don't hey us, why the hell did we get a call saying you two dipshits got suspended" growled Jangero, "ugh it wasn't our fault" whined Naruto "listen we don't give a fuck, just get both your skinny little asses in the car or else see how mad we can get" growled Kyuubi. The fox & cat whined they didn't want to deal with their brothers right now "oh & our sister wants to talk to you on the phone", the cat took the phone ready for his sister "hello", "hello little brother", "hello Kitana, please don't yell at me", " oh I wasn't I heard & I believed you guys had done the right thing they deserved it", "oh thanks sister tell Jade & Mileena I said hi", "ok bye". The kitten passed the phone back to the larger cat. "Now tell us in details how you kicked their asses" grinned the older siblings, they younger siblings grinned back. The drive back home was full of laughs they stopped for some food so by the time they got back Tsunade & Iruka was waiting for them. When they got out the car the younger boys had to put on the hurt/scared look, while the other males had the stern look even though it was all not true, their brothers love them & wouldn't do anything that bad to them. When the older males come out all you saw is was an older looking version of Naruto but with red & blond hair, & an older version of William but with black & blue hair. "Hey William, when are you going to let your hair go back to its natural color", "I don't know whenever I feel like it", "ok". "Ok, hand in your phones & iPods, William hand in you iPad & Naruto hand in you're laptop & go to your room & do your homework" they pulled their electronics out of their pockets their book bags & went into the house into Naruto's room. "Hey Jangero & Kyuubi why don't you guys stay & keep an eye on them, Iruka is going out & I need a drink", said Tsunade. Then they both left, & gave them Naruto & William's stuff 'perfect' thought both of the older males.

The End

**Me: Yup this is the end of this chapter!**

**Kitty: wow I thought you said I was an orphan?!**

**Foxy: & me too?!**

**Me: I did but I never said your parents had other kids you didn't know of!**

**Dog: Smart!**

**Me: I know, & the little twist of the cats' sister is Kitana, well I gave a hint with the hair & the quote!**

**Kitty: Well I think you should tell the viewers that earlier!**

**Me: Nah they'll be fine, well look out for the next chapter & remember to send me ideas of Animes & Yaoi couples to do! Remember Demons & Vampires are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

FDC 7

**Hey all my fans guess what you guys get...yup that's right you get another chapter...hooray! I still want some recommendations on Anime Yaoi pairs I have some but I want to see what my fans say!**

**Me: Yeah I'm back!**

**Kitty: Wow, really one minute you're sad & the next your happy...you need to get your bipolar checked out!**

**Me: Well you're my alter-ego so yeah you would too so...STOP TALKING!**

**Lion: Damn I don't think the readers would want to see 2 cats fight!**

**Cheetah & Lynx: Maybe we should just let them go!**

**Foxy: No we shouldn't!**

**Dog: Hey you stay away from my cat, or else I'll kick your ass!**

**Me: Do that & you lose your chance with both of them!**

**Dog: *pales* ok I'm no longer getting involved with them!**

**Me: That's right now on with the story!**

********* (Naruto's House) **********

So back at the fox's house, the fox & cat are sitting in Naruto's room doing their homework. So as their punishment they need to do; a 5 page history report on a specific city, a packet with 50 math questions, & a 4 page biography on a famous dead person of their choice...yeah this is their punishment.

"Hey what's the answer to number 15?" asked the fox. "It's 46x + 69y" replied the cat who sat with a history book in one hand & an English textbook in another. They suddenly stopped when the door open to reveal their older siblings, whom dumped their electronic on the bed. The cat & fox looked at each other, then their brothers "listen you skinny twigs, the old lady went to drink & Kakashi kidnapped Iruka for the night so here" stated the older fox. "Or we can just take it back..." "NO!" cried the ukes to the older cat. The older brothers grinned at their little siblings, & William being the blunt one "so when did you 2 make it official?!" This caught everyone off guard "uh...w-what...are you t-talking about?!" Stuttered Jangero, the younger cat grinned "don't play koi, you both know I know". It was silent the eldest looked at each other & held their heads down "how did you know?!" They both asked simultaneously "oh there are signs & because I'm awesome" he giggled, soon Naruto soon followed with a full blown laughter.

The eldest turned red & sent their little devils a glare. "Question who is seme & who is uke?!" Asked the Naruto, William actually stopped to pay attention to this he definitely wanted to know who dominated who, but if his guess was correct they both shared. "Oh well we both share like seke, so ugh yeah and no there has been no sex between us just holding hand & kissing" replied Kyuubi, "you 2 make me sick especially you, you little fur ball" stated Jangero, then he started pulling his little brothers ears. "Ow Jangero stop!", then Kyuubi started pulling Naruto's tail "hey Kyuubi stop you bastard!". The little brothers couldn't stop their much older & muscular brothers. "If you guys won't stop then neither one of you will have a dick to top the other" glared the blueberry. They both stopped he was serious & that is forbidden territory you don't want to venture into "hey Jangero your brother scares me" whispered Kyuubi "you too I thought I was the only one who thought that". "I obviously can hear you 2" perked in the blue kitten.

William grabbed his phone so he can text some people, like Kinta, William, Shikamaru, Hinata, & Kiba. Naruto picked up his iPod to have a group chat with Sakura, Choji, Karla, & Sasuke. While their little brothers are distracted Kyuubi & Jangero left to spend some alone time with each other.

***********4 hours later************

Jangero & Kyuubi soon walked into the room to check on them but to find Naruto and William lying on Naruto's bed sleep & still in their clothes. They both did a silent 'awe' & went to undress their little brothers. When they were done putting on some pajama pants for them they tip-toed out the room. Not even 10 minutes later Naruto's phone vibrated Sakura was texting. So he woke up to answer it.

**#####Naruto text######**

**Sakura: Hey fox wake up!**

**Naruto: What is it?!**

**Sakura: Omg guess what!?**

**Naruto: What?!**

**Sakura: William & Shikamaru!**

**Naruto: Wait, what the hell?!**

**Sakura: Yup since today, right after you & the kitten left!**

**Naruto: Damn who would expect something like that?! (O_O)**

**Sakura: I don't know, but I had to get it from Kinta who got it from Ino!**

**Naruto: Ugh that girl (-_-)**

**Sakura: Don't be so mean to my girlfriend, or I'll kick your ass Uzumaki!**

**Naruto: Girl please I'd get blue kitten over here to handle that slut!**

**Sakura: Oh...well she got that, I don't want to make him mad**

**Naruto: No one does!**

**Sakura: I know, but everyone heard what happened it was like a big debate between the sexes in math class the boys were on Nathans side & the girls were on yours & kittens side!**

**Naruto: Hmmm that isn't something I should care for it makes the boys sound like pigs!**

**Sakura: Yeah, exactly! But I have to get to bed for school bye Fox!**

**Naruto: Bye Lion!**

**#####End of Text#####**

Naruto then turned off his phone & looked at the cat "you can stop faking now it was just Sakura". "Gosh how did you know?!" whined the cat, it still puzzles him today on how Naruto knows when he fake sleeps. "Oh I just know...but come on let's watch a movie!" said Naruto with an excited tone. "Ok but it's my turn to choose & I pick something bloody & gory with horror & sci-fi...I know Doll Baby 2: Never play with dolls!" said the cat & he jumped & bounced around. Doll Baby 2 is his favorite movie in the world (no I don't know if it's an actual movie) he also loves to see the look on the fox face when he sees the scary parts. "Ugh no can't we watch something else like My Bloody Valentine or something not scary like Monster High?!" bribed the fox, he really didn't want to watch that movie. "Ok fine Monster High..." groaned the cat.

Cliffhanger!

**Me: Hey yup the end again, worked hard as usual...I want to also recommend some songs to listen to**

**'Welcome to Mystery' by the Plain White-T's**

**'Monster High theme song'**

**'Underground' by Avril Lavigine**

**'Tea Party' by Kerli**

**Kitty: Oh no it's getting closer to that chapter!**

**Dog: Oh yeah soon...cherry popping time! *victory dance***

**Me: I might postpone it!**

**Dog: WHAT?!**

**Kitty: YES!**

**Lion & Panther: Oh wow, why are you postponing it?!"**

**Me: 2 cherries at the same time!**

**Fox: The HELL!**

**Kitty: *glares***

**Dog: Oh fuck yes, I love you so much I could kiss you!**

**Me: No...I have a boyfriend *blush***

**Everyone *except Sasuke, William I., Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino*: Awe! What's his name?!**

**Me: I'm not telling you guys! Oh yeah next chapter I'm including Sai, Gaara, Temari, & Kankuro! But we are running out of time so I'll see you next time, remember cats can glow...it's in their genes!**

**Animes-BlueNeko**


	8. Chapter 8

A Fox, a Dog, & a Cat

Hey all my fans, guess what I now have something to type all my stories on, but I don't promise that updates will be so soon so don't rush me (_)! This chapter will be on what happened when our main characters left so this will switch between Kiba, Kinta, Sakura, & William Ishiyama. I think you guys will like this :) & to add some comedy to the story after every section I'm doing nicknames given by William :D

FDC 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Damn...I have not seen anything that hot before, kitten & foxy went ape shit on that guy, humph the bastard deserves it' thought Kiba as he walked to his last class Chemistry, but first he had to wait for someone they needed to talk. "Hey Kiba, I've been looking all over for you!"...speak of the devil here she comes "listen Ino we need to have a serious talk like now"," oh what about sexy?!" she gave him a wink. He motioned for her to follow him, he hated Chemistry anyway so being late or skipping didn't bother him none. They both went into the janitors closet "oh Kiba you want to do it in the janitors closet how kinky". Kiba paused for a second & shook his head "no it's not that it's just I'm seeing someone & I can't be involved with you anymore". Kiba growled he didn't have time for Ino anymore & he's getting really serious with William, & he wants Naruto...he can have only one though. All he knows is to get rid of who he doesn't want to be with.

Ino battered her eyes like she was about to cry "what did you just fucking say Inuzuka" she steamed out; she hated rejections & break-ups. "I said I can't get involved with you anymore, we can no longer be fuck buddies or anything that you thought we are ok so it's over between us." With that Kiba walked out of the janitors' closet proud of himself that he told Ino he didn't want her anymore, but then worried Ino is a blabber mouth & she's popular so she'll find a way to make him regret rejecting her. 'Oh well now I can focus more on my kitten maybe if I tell he might let me pop his cherry or get the fox involved too & have both of them...damn I'm getting hard just thinking about it.' Kiba mentally slapped himself he couldn't walk into Chemistry with a boner.

Kiba walked into the chemistry room & immediately sat between Karla & Lee, he put his head down & sighed. "Hey what's with you mutt?!" asked Karla, for once she actually cared about someone else's feelings. Kiba looked up at her & then saw Ino walk in with her red as fire & her eyes puffy; he knew she was furious with him because she sent him a murderous glare that promised pain. He flinched it was almost as scary as his kittens'...almost, Karla & Lee saw that & knew what was going on "oh I see so you told her to fuck off?!" Karla stated a little too happily & loudly. Ino heard Karla's outbreak & sent her a glare too, Karla rolled her eyes & sent one her own back. "Do we have a problem here Bichski?!" asked one of Ino's posse members," yeah we do I have to sit here & listen to your duck ugly ass spew shit from your mouth" Karla snarled back. Then the rest of Ino's posse stood up looking like they are going to fight Karla 5 to 1 the odds we're not good on Karla side. Now the teacher you are all wondering is at, well he's in the sound proof supply closet beating his meat to porn totally forgetting he had a class so he's pretty busy.

Poor Karla having to fight 6 girls all by herself with no Kinta or the cat to help her. Her tail wrapped around her so it wouldn't get yanked without her noticing. Kiba & Lee sat there not knowing what to do, everyone yelling fight so Kiba did the next best thing tell Kinta & Saukra what was going on...

Mutt...Mutt...Mutt...Fleabag...Fleabag...Hornball. ..Mongrel...Puppy...Puppy...Hound...Hound...Dog... Dog...My mutt Inuzuka

************************************************** ******Sakura************************************** *********************

Sakura sat in geometry honors with Ishiyama & Hakkakann, listening to Iruka sensei talk about the stupid formulas for shapes. She looked over William & Shikamaru were sleeping together like head to head...she thought they would make a perfect yaoi couple, it was just hard to know who would top (if only she know that they already are). She then noticed her cell phone vibrate, so she sneakily reached down to check it, Kinta saw her movements & snuck down to...it was from Kiba 'come help the fire monkey she's about to get into a fight with Ino & her group'. Sakura turned off her phone "Kinta it seems like we have to go help Karla" she sighed; Kinta nodded her head they both asked could they be excused, once they got the yes they set off to help the fire monkey.

It took a short 2 minutes for them to reach the chemistry class, even outside the room they can here the chanting's of the other students.

Pinkette...Pinkette...Pinkette...Pinky Pie...Pinky Pie...Fat Lion...Fat Lion...Billboard brow...My Sakura-chan

###################################Kinta########## #######################

'I'm really worried about Karla, she could be in danger...she might be a good fighter but it's a lot of them verses 1 of her...come on Kinta have some faith in your friends they can handle themselves, YEAH!'. It took me & Sakura 2 short minutes to reach the chemistry classroom, when we were outside the door I could hear the other students screaming & stuff being thrown...I was scared & angry. "Sakura stand back" she did what I told her to do, I reeled back my arm punched the door down with no sweat, everyone in the classroom turned to look at me & so did Ino, but what I saw was going to put Ino in the ER. I saw Karla on the floor out cold with bruises all over her face, I swear if Kitty was here they all would be 20 feet under "who did this?!" I asked I can even hear the anger in my voice. That's when I saw Inos' face paled, I wanted to punch the make-up off her face but I couldn't, I know I would probably get suspended too.

Everything was quiet for a minute I slowly walked over to Karla & picked her up, "I'm taking her to the nurse, now make your choice Ino & gang either the principal knows or Kitty, now make your choice" I said with the most fierce glare I could make, it may not be Kittens level scary but it's close enough. They all looked scared but I don't care, I walked out with the fire monkey in my arms & headed towards the nurses office.

Bear...pink bear...care bear...care bear...dumb blonde...dumb blonde...blonde...My Kinta-chan

-William-

"Hmmmm" William awoke from his nap to see Shikamaru lying right next to me, I was about to smile but we I turned to look for the girls they were gone. I lightly tapped Shikamaru on the head, he gave me this glare & he stirred awake "what?!" he said I shook off the glare "where did the girls go?!" I asked. He shrugged just as clueless as me, I checked my phone & saw I had a message from Kinta so I replied back...

#######William's text########

Kinta: Will Karla was in a fight with Ino & her crew she's hurt real badly :'( don't tell kitty this.

William: hmmm ok I won't, do you know why this fight has happened & what actions have been done about this?!

Kinta: no I don't :( I'm waiting for her to wake up to tell me & that is something you have to ask Sakura but I think they chose to tell Ms. Tsunade.

William: hmmm good choice, oh well they will have to deal with her but I'll talk to Sakura

...Group chat...

Sakura: you guys!

William Kinta & Shikamaru: Yes?!

Sakura: Lady Tsunade wants to speak to us

Shikamaru: why me & wolf

William: (-_-) *sigh*

Kiba: yeah I need some back up so I asked you 2

Lee: why you have me

Shikamaru: exactly this is such a drag...

William: times 2

Kinta: Do I have to come too?!

Kiba: well she wants to know how the door got like that

Shikamaru: WTH?!

William: doesn't surprise me (-_-)

Sakura: well that doesn't matter right now she wants us here pronto & Kinta she'll ask Hinata to watch her

...+Hinata

Sakura: Hinata can you go to the nurse office & watch Karla please

Hinata...sure but what happened to her

Kiba: I'll explain later ok

Hinata: ok

Kinta: thanks a lot Hinata

Hinata: no problem

###### end convo. ######

William sighed 'the hell' not even a second later the loud speaker came on 'William Ishiyama...Shikamaru Nara...Kiba Inuzuka...Rock Lee... & Kinta Hakkakann to report to my office NOW & Hinata Hyuga report to the nurses office thank you' then there was silence. "Well you 2 heard the principal get going!" said Iruka. Both the lazy guys got up & headed towards the principal's office. Once they got there they saw everyone else there waiting William & Shikamaru sent Kiba a glare who cringed in fear. "GET IN HERE!" they all heard the booming voice say, they all entered to see Sakura, Ino, & the extras in there & a very pissed off Tsunade they all took a seat in any available chairs. "I CAN'T EVEN GET AN HOUR OF PEACE WITHOUT YOU...IDIOTS CAUSING SOME TYPE OF DAMN TROUBLE...FIRST THE CAT & FOX...NOW THIS!" gosh was she pissed Kiba was first to speak "but Lady Tsunade...", "LADY TSUNADE NOTHING I KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPENED INUZUKA & I'M VERY TEMPTED TO TELL CAPPUCCINO WHAT HAD HAPPENED MS. YAMANAKA & FRIENDS" Ino coiled back & so did every one of her posse. "Now I'm not going to suspend none of you but Ino, you & your friends will be serving detention...for a...hmmmm...week" Ino looked ready to rebuked until "unless I can make it 2?!" she wanted Ino to say something but she didn't. Lady Tsunade dismissed everyone William & Kinta were sent to the nurse's office while everyone had to go back to class

End!

Me: Whoa I'm done!

Kitty: finally

Fox: yeah took you long enough

Me: sorry I'm like really busy & my finals for AP is this Friday ill definitely but uploading more...& this chapter ends the day so now the chapters will summarize the days! :)

Dog: good

Bear: that's fantastic

Lion: wonderful

Lynx: why wasn't I involved in this chapter?!

Me: because I don't like you lol :3

Lynx: stfu you ass

Me: ...don't play with me uchiha I'll tell the cat to kick your ass

Kitty...hey I'll do it

Lion & cheetah: NO YOU WON'T

Kitty: THINK NOT?!

Foxy: ok that's enough

Bear: no fighting

Monkey: no kick the authors ass how the fuck are you going to make that scrawny little bitch to kick my ass

Cheetah: the fuck was that?!

Panther: go-ood b-bye we d-don't w-wan-nt to show y-you fans this

Wolf: yeah till next time *kisses Shikamaru*

Kitty: I saw that ;)

Wolf & Lemur: *glares*


	9. Chapter 9

A Fox, a Dog, & a Cat

Hey all my loyal fans I'm back :). Here is a new chapter of FDC, I deeply apologize for going M.I.A. for a while I'm now junior in High School so busy busy busy! This chapter will pick up on where we left off so it's now the weekend I wonder how this Saturday will turn out ;). You'll just have to find out...ENJOY

Me: Welp this chapter will be a surprise!

Kitty: Why you say that?!

Me: I just said you'll find out...where is everyone else?!

Kitty: They left me again :( but oh well it's just you & me!

Me: Sure is now on with this story!

FDC 9

It's now Saturday a break from the hectic week at school, we awake to see our favorite ukes sleeping on Narutos' bed. The first to wake was William, the cat stretched like any cat would & let out a cute little yawn which Naruto snickered to. "Shut up Fox!" said the cat, Naruto arose from the bed & yawned himself "I can't help it, it was so cute like a little kitty cat" he stuck his tongue out playfully at him. Will smiled & rolled his eyes, he placed his feet on the ground & got out of bed "I'm going to go make breakfast, got a taste for anything?!" he asked as he was walking out of the room, Naruto thought about that question he knew if he asked for ramen William would get mad so he had to think carefully. "How about bacon & eggs?!" he asked hoping for a yes "Sure no problem" he said with a smile & went to the bathroom. Naruto went to use his own personal bathroom to do his morning business, after he was done he walked downstairs to see the cat in the kitchen & their older brothers on the couch watching tv. "Morning runt" said Kyu with a smirk, Naruto glared "morning ass" & walked into the kitchen to get some water. He swore he heard something said but ignored it & kept on going with his morning.

"So what do you 2 have planned for today" asked Jangero, they both shrugged "nothing really" replied Naru. "Hmmm you 2 are boring, I don't even know why I asked" said the older cat in a bored tone. Before either one of them could reply Tsunade walked in looking absolutely hung over, & she looked pissed as all hell so they all remained quiet till it was safe. Tsunade sat down on the red recliner across from everyone. "Will do you know what happened to Karla?!" she said calmly & quietly but William heard it, turned off the bacon & had this look on his face of utter shock. "No...what happened to her?!" he asked fear laced within his voice, Tsunade looked at him solemnly "Ino & her group jumped her, she's unconscience at the hospital...I didn't want to tell you this because..." before she could finish her sentence William was already gone leaving a gaping hole in the kitchen wall & the front door off its hinges.

William ran all the way to the hospital a look of pure death on his face every person who saw him jumped right out the way. He got the hospital he knew Karla was in "what room is Karla Bichski in?!" the receptionist looked absolutley terrified "ugh room 1919" she replied back quietly. He thanked her & went to the elevator, everyone evacuated the area as he got on, he got up to the 19th floor & went to her room, it took all his control not to break the door down. He walked into the room eyes feral he saw Ishiyama & Kinta but no Karla, he looked at both of them Kinta was scared beyond compare, while William had this blank look on his face. Then Karla came out of the bathroom in her gown then she saw the furious cat "hey...you looking good" she tried to flatter. "So I see that YOU two felt the need to keep THIS a secret from me" was he pissed Kinta couldn't come up with any words but the wolf did "this is exactly why because we knew you would react like this, you need to calm down" he said in his usual bored tone. The cat sat down & took deep breathes & started counting he got to 369 & was settled down. He grabbed his phone as it started to vibrate:

-Williams text-

Naru: Hey are you ok?!

Will: I'm fine now, she's ok that's what matters

Naru: Good cause ba-chan is very upset with you about the damages

Will: Tell her I'm sorry I'll back in a few

End of messages

He looked back at his group & sighed "well can someone please fill me in", so they told him what happened & he tried to remain calm the whole entire time. William got up "I'm going to talk to Ino when I go back to school but there is someone else I need to talk to", & he left. Kinta looked worried so she called Naruto & Sakura so they can follow him.

We find our dog still sleeping with an erection dreaming about our cat:

***Kibas' Dream***

You can hear moaning coming from Kiba's locked door, it was William as he was laying on his back, legs spread apart & hands above his head, he had a red tint on his cheeks as his boyfriend expertly showed him how good his tongue was. Kiba licked around the rosy red bud of Williams hole & stuck his tongue in there gently massaging his insides, William squealed with pleasure as Kiba kept going on he started to insert fingers thrusting 3 in there as he licked the winking hole. William shifted & moaned louder as Kiba kept up his sexual torture, he swung himself around so that they were in a 69 position so William could start sucking on his pole. He took it all the way to the hilt & started licking the underside of Kiba's huge cock as he howled in pleasure he started thrusting his meat into Williams awaiting mouth. He pulled only so he can face William to him, he saw the lust in those deep blue eyes & dropped his face to kiss William roughly on the lips. Kiba aligned himself with William's hole & thrust right inside the warm, tight goodness.

Kiba loved this warm, tight heat it felt like a hot oven he doesn't want to come out of...

***End of dream***

Kiba awoke from his very good dream to his mom's booming voice "KIBA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" he really didn't feel like it but he knew he had to unless he wants to get his ass handed to him by his mom again. So the dog got up out of bed & stretched, he looked down at his morning wood & chuckled as it started to twitched from the dream about a certain someone. "Soon little guy" he said & got out of bed & went straight to the bathroom to handle his business, after he had done this job Kiba put on some boxers & maybe some pajama pants since he slept naked & went downstairs to see that his mother had made him breakfast, he was completely taken off guard by this. Tsume looked at her son with a fierce glare "last time I'll cook for your sorry ass" & stormed off upstairs to her room. Kiba was so confused so he sat down to dig in when he felt that everything was cold, now he understood why she was pissed but never the less he still ate it. After finishing a cold breakfast the dog put his dishes away when there was a knock on the door 'I wonder who could that be?!'.

Will got to his destination & knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the Inuzuka male "well this is unexpected, what is it love?!" he said lowly with a smirk on his face, the cat rolled his eyes "we have to talk, come on". Kiba's eyes narrowed but he followed just to be sure, they got to the park where they shared their first kiss, "awe how romantic so this is how you want to spend a year us togther in the park where we shared our first kiss together" he smiled but it dropped when he saw the look on Williams face. "I'm not here for that mutt, I'm here to ask why didn't you help Karla out when she needed help?!" he asked with anger in his voice. Kiba was a bit taken back but just as angry too for coming here not to be a reason to celebrate their anniversary "so this is the reason why you dragged me here, well I'm sorry but I'm not into hitting girls like you" Kiba growled out. "You let INO beat up on her, you could have at least made her stop!" Will growled back, you can feel the heated tension between these two a mile away. As for the others William, Kinta, Sakura, & Naruto were hiding behind a bush listening to the entire argument.

"Wow do you think we should jump in?!" asked Kinta timidly, William glanced at her & replied back no & continued to watch what was going on. 'Please don't do anything you're going to regret William' the older William pleaded in his own mind. "Listen I'm not going to fight a girl but if this is how you're going treat me I'm not dealing with this, I've been dealing with your shit for too long William" Kiba almost roared out his eyes feral ready to kill. William already there eyes as black as coal finally said "Alright then, WE'RE THROUGH I'm breaking up with you Kiba Inuzuka!" & that was it the big secret was out not to mention their relationship. Naruto & Kinta popped out of the bushes in shocked, learning that their best friend was dating Kiba. The cat looked over & saw them a look of pure shock & horror on his face "Naru..Kinta wait..." before he could say anything else they ran. Everyone else appeared Sakura & Karla looking pissed, they both walked away in silenced following after the blondes, Kiba turned his back & left too. It was just the William's left one looked calm but sad while the other on the verge of a breakdown "I told you to be careful, now I have to go clean this up" then he was gone. Our cat left by himself all alone his ears lay flat, tail no longer swishing, eyes cast down full of tears then it was his turn to leaving not knowing where he was going probably nowhere by himself. Everyone left him alone not knowing that was the last time they would ever see or hear from the cat again.

End :(

Kitty: *sigh* well I'm alone now, they're all gone. Everyone always leave me don't they know your not suppose to leave the cat...I guess no one ever will truly love me or even like me, maybe I should just...end it all they wouldn't miss me anyway.

Jangero: Don't say that...come with me kitten

(Both leave)

Me: Well come back to see what happens next bye :'(


End file.
